Cold Heart
by Victoria Fairchild
Summary: Olympia will embark on an adventure to find her true self and save the world. Only will she realize that she is helping destroy the world not save it. With the help of her sister Anna, and her boyfriend, Jack Frost, can they save the world from Duvaineth or will the destroy it? For Merlin and Rise of the Guardians fans. Those are touched lightly and it is just the idea of them.


Cold Heart

Victoria Greywater

Cold Heart

Prologue

There was a beautiful baby girl born to the king and queen of summer. The girl had long brown hair and deep blue eyes with olive skin and pink lips with an enchanting smile. Two months later, her parents took her to the oracle. The oracle said that Olympia, the child, was born with great power, and would have to learn how to use her power. She would be sent away and her parents would never see her.  
Two years passed, and a war came to summer. The king and queen called Merlin, a trusted friend and a wizard, who would take the child to another land called Camelot. Merlin took the child and packed food for the long trip ahead. They lived with King Arthur and Merlin eventually learned that the child could control the element and weather. They knew they had to keep this a secret.  
Four years passed and the queen gave birth to another child, they named her Anna. They queen died while giving birth to the child. The king was left with Anna and a broken heart.  
Merlin received the news of the queen and child, he only told Olympia about the queen. When Olympia heard this, she cried for hours and cursed the land summer to an eternal winter. Everyone who lived there was forced to leave and find a new place to live. Merlin went to Olympia and asked her to lift the curse. She tried to lift the curse but couldn't; she went to see Merlin about this and he said the curse could only be lifted by true love. Merlin realized that finding true love for Olympia would be close to impossible.  
For the next seventeen years, Merlin would continue to raise the child and teach her everything he knew about magic. The child's power every day and Merlin weakens her powers and taught her the same magic only in a weaker form. Even with time, she grew to be as powerful, maybe even more powerful when she was little and that scared Merlin. He put a permanent weak spell on her and it could only be lifted when he died.

**Chapter One**

"Merlin, are you awake?"

"Yes, come in."

I opened the door and set the tray of food down on the table in the middle of the room. He was sitting on one of the chairs at the table with a book in front of him. He turned around and smiled at me with that goofy grin of his and his dark brown hair was in his face, his blue eyes looked tired and exhausted.

"Have you been up all night reading again?"

"Yes, sorry, just keeping up to date on all the magic and stuff you never know when you'll need it."

"Well you don't need to be up all night. You should try and get some rest tonight, you'll need it.

I was starting to leave the room as Merlin said something slowly. "I will."

"Do you promise?" There was no response from him. "Merlin?" Do you promise me you'll get some sleep tonight?"

"I promise; I promise. Go and start practicing, I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm keeping an eye on you mister," I said as I was leaving.

He smiled at me. "Go."

I got down to the garden and sat down on the fountain and tried to practice the spell Merlin taught, it altered what you saw. I said the spell and started putting things where they didn't belong. Ten minutes later, I could hear footsteps coming toward me and I thought it would be fun to trick Merlin into seeing there was a gate entering into the garden. But what I thought what I was doing was totally different that what I was seeing.

"Olympia, what are you doing?"

"The spell you taught me the..."

"No, you're not. Open up your eyes; look at what you're doing."

My eyes flung open and there was ice covering everything you could see. The water in the fountain was frozen and so were the bushes and the plants.

"What have I done?" I said with surprise, disgust, and fear.

"Try to lift it," Merlin said with hope.

I tried and it wouldn't lift.

"I can't," I said. I ran to my chambers and flung myself on my bed, and started to cry. Ten minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Michael."

"Come in," I said.

He came in and set some flowers on my nightstand.

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know. They were just sitting on your doorstep when Merlin sent me to check on you.

"Tell him I'm fine, and that I won't be doing anymore lessons today, I need to calm down and relax."

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you for stopping by to check on me, I really appreciate it."

He shook his head and left the room.

The flowers looked like ice; they were made of hard ice. That was weird because Merlin couldn't have done this, he didn't control the elements as I did and he knew of no spell that could do this. So someone else had to have done this. It was beautiful but I wasn't sure if they were dangerous, so I let them be.

"Don't worry, they're not dangerous, it's just as hard as rock."

"Who's there?" I replied worriedly.

"My name's Jack. I can help you control the power you posses over ice, if you want."

"How come I cannot see you?"

"You don't believe in me, well not completely. You want someone to help with your powers and so I came here to help. You can only hear me, not see me."

"But then how will you teach me in If can't see you?"

"All I can do is tell you what to do and guide you until you fully believe in me."

"But won't it be hard?"

"Is anything ever easy when you first start out?"

"No," I replied. "But I don't even know who you are, I can't trust you."

"I know who you are, I watched you grow up every year when winter came. I have known you your whole life, but you never knew me. I've always been in the shadows watching you your whole life, waiting for you to believe in me. My name's Jack Frost and I am winter. Would you like me to prove it for you?"

All of a sudden, everything was covered in ice and snow. The curtains, the door, even the counters were covered in snow. Then the most amazing thing happened, he made the snowman I had made when I was a child. The one I made was lopped sided and funny looking and had one bog tooth hanging down over the mouth. That was the first memory I could remember with Merlin and it was the only memory I had of him when I was young. It brought a smile to my face and the snow melted and disappeared.

"What happened to the room? Where did the snow go?"

"You melted it because you were happy and not scared or worried or stressed. With time and practice, you can learn how to undo what you did. But for now, we'll start simple." Then all of a sudden, I could see him.

He had hair white as snow, icy blue eyes and his clothes were blue with white swirls, and he had a long brown staff that curled at the top end. His skin was pale, not like snow but an off white almost.

"I can see you," I said with a surprise.

"You believe in me, you put your trust in me, and now you can see me. We'll start your practicing tomorrow, for now get some rest and sleep and be up at dawn. That's when we start."

Then my maid Gwen came in.

"My lady, lunch is ready."

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute."

She left the room and shut the door.

"Don't forget, tomorrow at dawn."

"Trust me, I won't," I said with a huge smile.

"Good." Then he left through the window, with a cold breeze following him.

I went downstairs to the eating room where Merlin and I usually eat with Arthur. I sat down and started to eat, but what Jack had offered was still buzzing though my mind. I was curious as to whether or not it was a trick. Something didn't add up to his offer . . . something wasn't right for him to just appear like that. But if he could help me and that's all I needed, was help to control the curse. Then that is all I need.

"You two seem quiet today, what happened?" King Arthur said.

"I..." I began.

"She tried to do a new spell today and it didn't work the way it was supposed to, just needs some practice and she'll have it down in no time at all," Merlin said to cover me.

"Well, as long as nothing major happened, you're fine. Good luck with the new spell."

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

"Merlin, can we talk?"

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"I had a visitor today."

"Really? Who visited you?"

"Jack...Jack Frost. He made me a promise."

"What did he promise you?" he said with a tone that was stern and worried.

"He said he could help control the power I posses over ice."

"What did he want from you?" he asked.

"I don't know. He said he didn't want anything in return."

"Did you ask?"

"No but..."

Then how do you know he didn't want anything from you? How do you know he won't ask you to do something later?"

"I don't but..."

"Exactly, I suggest that you don't get help from him."

"But..."

"I don't care. You're not going to change my mind. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he said then walked away from me and he started toward his chambers. I went to my room and lay down on the bed. I wouldn't realize 'till later but I fell asleep laying there.

It was dawn and I got up and ready to start controlling this curse that was given to me. I was ready and going to head to the door, but I forgot my cloak. I ran back to my closet and grabbed it and ran out to where Merlin and I practiced yesterday, but I had no clue where Jack was, and he never said to meet him anywhere.

"Jack," I said in a whispered voice. "Jack where are you?"

"Look behind you." I turned and he was just sitting there as if he belonged there.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," he said.

"Why wouldn't I? You said you would help me and if it means anything to you, I appreciate it. Wait . . . why didn't you think I would come?"

"As if I didn't see you talking to Merlin yesterday about the deal I made you."

"Why would I refuse? You said you would help me and you didn't ask for anything in return, so I figured it couldn't harm me in any way?"

"You still have to keep your end of the bargain. I don't know when I'll ask the favor or for what. You just have to keep your end up."

"I know that."

"Well then, let's get started. Why don't we try this room?" he said with a smile.

"I can't, it's impossible, I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"You are, you just think you can't do it."

"I know I can't! This curse keeps me from doing magic, don't you see? I can't do anything but freeze a whole room."

"Is that how you see it; as a curse?"

"Yes! What else is it supposed to me?" I started to yell at him now.

"It is a gift! It's a wonderful gift to have. Many people would give their life to have your powers. With time, you'll learn to appreciate your gift. But for now, start small. Try a bush." He didn't yell back at me instead he kept his voce calm, and that scared me a little bit.

"How do I defrost a bush?" I asked with a bit of too much doubt in my voice.

"Think of your happiest memory and then point your hand and it should work."

I closed my eyes and thought of that day I made the snowman with Merlin, my first snowmen and my first memory. I kept that thought and pointed my hand at the bushes. I opened my eyes and the plants were no longer frozen.

"Impressive," Jack said. "You're a very powerful wizard, you know that?"

"Everyone says that. I've begun to think they're being nice."

"It's true. If someone else were to try and do that, it would take them at least two times," he said with a smile.

"Well, that's good I guess. So then what do we work on next?"

"The fountain and walls, Give it a try," he said.

I did the same thing I did to the plants and it worked onto the water fountain. Next, I tried the wall and that worked.

"Good job. That's all we're doing today, you're tired."

That's the thing. I didn't think I was tired but when I tried to move, I almost fell.

"I've got you, don't worry. You won't fall." He picked me up in his arms and the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in his arms.

"Olympia? Olympia? Wake up," Merlin said.

My eyes opened up quickly. "I told you I can't do anymore magic now. I need to learn to control this...this curse," I said really slowly.

"Alright you can start back up in one week, understand?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Get some rest, I'll see you around."

Chapter Two

Jack continued to teach me how to control my gift and soon it became no problem to control ice and snow. With time, Merlin learned to appreciate what I did with the snow. He was no longer worried but I think he knew I was taking the lessons from jack, because he never asked me how I melted the ice. There was a knock at my door and Merlin opened the door to my room.

"Are you going to be ready to start tomorrow?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but I think we may need to start small. I think that would be best," I answered.

"Don't worry, that's what I was thinking, small but useful."

"Thank you Merlin, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He walked out of my room and went to his. Then Gwen came and set my dinner down on the table.

"Is everything alright, Olympia?"

"Yes it is. Gwen, you know you're more than just a servant to me, you're my friend."

"I know. I too look at you as a friend."

"If you ever need anything, just ask me," I said.

"Thank you is there something wrong?" she said as she left the room.

"No I just want you to know that."

I finished my dinner and went to bed.

I was in a forest and everything was white with snow and you couldn't see more than twenty feet ahead. I could see a faint figure in the distance; it kept coming closer to me. When it finally cleared, Jack was standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You put me in your dream for a reason."

"No I didn't. You were just here."

"That shadow you saw could have been anyone but you chose me."

"I didn't choose anyone."

"Whether you realize it or not, you chose me."

"Fine, is there something you need to say to me?"

"Your right about to go through hard times Olympia. Do whatever you think is right. Don't do what people tell you to do. Oh, and one more thing, you won't see me after he dies." He disappeared in the snow again.

"Please! Come back! I'm not done with you! Please!" I woke up with tears running down my cheeks. I got up and dressed and headed toward Merlin's room. I opened up the door and called out his name and there was no reply. I check his bedroom and he was lying in his bed with a pale face. I ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was alive, just deeply sick.

"Michael! Michael!" I yelled.

"What is it Olympia?"

"Bring me some water and a cloth, and tell Arthur Merlin's sick."

"Yes, my lady." He brought me the materials and went to get Arthur.

I started dabbing Merlin's forehead and five minutes later, Arthur came in.

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked me with a worried tone.

"He's horribly sick. He may not make it through this one. I know he won't. This disease is deadly, only one other person made it through and he died two weeks after he got over it."

"Is it contagious?"

"Only to old wizards."

"He will certainly die then?"

"Y...yes, he will," I said slurring the words. I continued to take care of him during the afternoon and then Arthur came to see me.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay here with him throughout the night."

"But you have a kingdom to run, you need you're rest."

"My friend is more important to me than power. If anything happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Please get some rest, I'll stay here and take care of him."

"Thank you." I gave him a hug and started to leave the room."

"He'll be fine."

"I know he's strong and he can make it through this. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said as I left the room. I went to my room Gwen came running to me.

"Olympia, I'm sorry."

I threw my arms around her and started to cry.

"Let's get you to bed," Gwen said.

I put my pajamas on and crawled into the bed, but I couldn't sleep. Knowing that Merlin was going to die kept me up.

''I'm sorry about what happened to Merlin, do you need anything? Jack asked.''

"No I'm fine; it's just that I can't sleep. I can't believe he's fallen sick."

"Everyone has to die sometime, and somehow sometimes the way they die is horrible and sometimes it's good to see them let go of the painful life they have. But in the end, everyone dies. So were all stories in the end just make it a good one, and remember the best." He came over to me and sat on the edge facing me. I looked at him and I threw my arms around him and cried and he wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me. You'll be fine just sleep for awhile. That's what I heard him say through my sobs.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Jack asked.

"Please. I need something to take my mind of Merlin."

"There was 20 year old boy fishing with his friend in Alaska. The wind biting cold and it was forty below zero. They were ice fishing and the ice wasn't as thick as they thought, they had the hole cut in the ice and they were in the middle of fishing when they heard a crack across the ice. It continued until it reached where they were sitting and it split so fast they had no time to act. That boy pushed his friend aside and he fell into the water instead of his friend, he tried to help the twenty year old boy but he couldn't grab his hand in time and the boy drowned in the freezing cold water. The last thing that boy remembered is his friend calling out his name. One hundred years passed and the cold had preserved the boy's body and the boy that was frozen the time passed him like minutes and so he didn't know what happened. He got out of the ice and started walking around town little did he know that everyone he knew was dead and no one could see him. He tried everything to get their attention but nothing worked. He passed a mirror one day and what he saw wasn't him, his tan was gone and replaced with an off white skin, his brown hair now white and his deep blue eyes now looked like ice. Thousands of years passed and that boy discovered his powers and learned to use them he brought winter and snow and ice, but he had no one that could see him, he had an empty heart that he thought couldn't be filled, until one day he saw a baby girl that looked just like him and that girl grew up and became the most beautiful thing he ever saw. That girl filled his heart with love and hope and that maybe one day someone could see him. That girl was strong in her powers and eventually controlling the ice became out of hand and the girl needed the boy and she believed in him and that girl could see him, and he was finally happy and he knew he had a chance with love just this once."

"Who was the boy?" I said groggily

"Who do you think he his?"

I think he's you. I said before closing my eyes. He said something that I didn't understand as I drifted off into sleep. That night I dreamed about the story, that jack told me, I got to the point where jack feel in and I couldn't stand it anymore.

JACK! I yelled and woke myself up in the middle of yelling; I stopped yelling and could feel tears running down my cheeks. I know knew that I had feelings for him.

I'm right here, I'm okay, and I'm safe. You'll be fine go back to sleep. He started rocking me back and forth and telling me everything is going to be fine, and I eventually fell back to sleep.

I woke up to the sun on my face and jack was lying right beside me asleep. I decided not to wake him and I would go see Merlin. I put on my cloak and dress and went down the hall to see him. I got there and he was worse than yesterday this disease was spreading through him fast.

Merlin? Are you awake? He turned over on side and looked at me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I'll leave.

Don't leave; I need to talk to you. I came over and sat on the stool next to his bed.

What do you need to talk to me about Merlin?

Your powers, they will grow stronger after I die, you know that. I must say I don't know how easy it will be on you with your full strength. It may be really hard when you start out; but when is anything ever easy when you start out.

You sound like jack.

How is he by the way?

He's fine, why?

He loves you deeply his heart has already been broken once don't break it again.

I love him as I love myself there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I paused. Who broke his heart?

She is an evil elf; she tricked him to think that she liked him when in the end she only hurt him more.

Aren't elves like really small?

No, they're big as you and I, but quicker soundless and smarter than we are, her name was Duvaineth. It means beautiful darkness. But you need to promise me something.

I will, whatever it is, I will.

Don't grow cold after I die, stay kind and loving please don't go hateful and careless. And one more thing, there's two letters in my night stand, one for you and one for Arthur. Don't read them until I die, promise me those two things.

I do. But you can't die right now; you're not at the final stage.

I can choose to end my life with this sickness whenever I want. I greet death I have lived a long and peaceful life, and my destiny was never clearer to me than it is now. I did what I was supposed to and now they are both going to live on forever and ever.

But you can't die, please don't, I need you Merlin.

No, not anymore, you have been a great student and daughter to me, but its time to learn to be on your own. To know who you are is one thing but to see what you've become is another. I would gladly give my life for you any day. My time is now so I made the best story possible to have in my lifetime and now it's time to make your own story. I give you my blessing to marry whomever you want and I hope you truly love him. That was the last sentence he ever spoke.


End file.
